Marco Del Rossi
Marco Del Rossi is a student who now is enrolled in college. He is portrayed by Adamo Ruggiero. Seasons 2-5 Marco was first seen competing with Jimmy and Spinner at a dance competition. Marco won the event and eventually became friends with them. When Craig held a party, he joined him, Sean and Spinner for a joyride with one of Joey's cars from the dealership. Marco also met Ellie, and they quickly became close friends. As Ellie liked him more, she sent him secret admirer notes. When she sends him one saying to meet her, he thinks it's Hazel. When Marco shows up and sees Ellie, he says that he was meeting Hazel, and Ellie says that she knows and runs off. Marco calls her, meets her by the school, and says that Hazel's not his type. Eventually Marco comes out of the closet as a Homosexual to all of his friends. He got assaulted by a group of homophobes one night. All of his friends supported his sexual preference, except for Spinner, but he grew to accept his friend eventually. He started dating Dylan, Paige's older brother during late season 3, but their relationship ended in late season 4 when Dylan cheated on Marco and said that he wanted an open relationship. Marco ran for student body president in early season 4 against Alex and won. He came out to his mother who already knew, suspicious that he and Dylan were more than friends. She accepted him. In season 5, Marco was the title character in a production of Hamlet, and came out to his father on stage. Later that year, he briefly dated Tim, but they broke up when Marco knew he was still in love with Dylan. Dylan and Marco later rekindled their relationship. Marco is also seen as one of the members of the Downtown Sasquatch. Season 6 Marco throws Paige a going-away-party which is eventually ruined by his father, who could only get a moving truck on the day of the party, and when Ellie gets kicked out of her dorm, Marco lets her move in. Marco confesses that he's confused and stressed about what's ahead, and how hard it will all be compared to high school which was a "cakewalk" compared to university life. Dylan got an offer to play hockey in Switzerland and moved there, though the couple stayed together. Lonely without Dylan, Marco became addicted to online gambling and got arrested for breaking into Spinner and Jimmy's t-shirt store and forgetting to turn off the alarm. Season 7 Marco broke up with Dylan at the beginning of the season due to Dylan putting no effort into their relationship. He goes on a date with Ellie's co-worker, Eric, but it does not feel right to him. He later meets a single gay guy named Devon who leads an extravagant partying lifestyle. Devon later reveals himself as a prostitute and offers Marco a chance to be prostitute himself as well. Marco refuses and ends his friendship with Devon. Late in the season, Marco changed his mind about Eric and they had been dating for a month. With Paige moving out into her father's condo, he and Ellie would not have enough money for another two bedroom house. He asks Eric to move in but Eric refuses, saying that he thinks it is too early. Marco and Ellie end up making out in his bedroom causing Marco to have confused feelings. They then talk it out and decide to move to different apartments and promise to keep in touch no matter what. Relationships * Ellie Nash ** Start Up: "Take My Breath Away" (210) ** Broke Up: "Pride Part 1" (304) **Reason: Marco is actually gay, Ellie was just his pretend girlfriend. * Dylan Michalchuk ** First Relationship: *** Start Up: "It's Raining Men" (319) *** Broke Up: "Moonlight Desires" (419) *** Reason: Marco caught Dylan cheating on him with another man. ** Second Relationship: *** Start Up: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (517) *** Broke Up: "Standing In The Dark, Part Two" (702) **** Reason: Dylan put no effort into their long distance relationship. * Tim ** Start Up: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (517) ** Broke Up: "Total Eclipse of The Heart" (517) ** Reason: Marco is still in love with Dylan and Tim was just covering. Del Rossi, Marco